1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus for facilitating the administration of artificial respiration. In particular, the invention relates to disposable resuscitators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mouth to mouth resuscitation is a well-known and highly recommended method of artificial respiration. Mouth to mouth resuscitation is also an element of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). The CPR procedure is designed to restore normal breathing after cardiac arrest. The CPR procedure includes mouth to mouth resuscitation and heart massage by the exertion of pressure on the chest.
There are several problems associated with the application of mouth to mouth resuscitation. The personal contact required by the procedure may be considered unpleasant. More importantly, the victim may suffer from a contagious disease which may be transmitted to the rescuer. Also, the victim, particularly a drowning victim, is likely to regurgitate fluids and other matter.
A variety of resuscitators have been devised for use in applying mouth to mouth resuscitation. Some of these prior art devices comprise a tube for insertion into a victim's mouth and a shield attached to one end of the tube. Some prior art resuscitators have one way valves to prevent the flow of air or other fluids through the tube from the victim to the rescuer.